The objectives of this proposal are to identify and elucidate the mode of action at the molecular level, of those hormones and biochemical factors that are required for normal ovarian development in Aedes mosquitoes. Successful completion of this goal will allow the rational development of specific agents which will interfere with the normal reproductive cycle of the insects. Application of such agents could lead to more effective specific mosquito population control. In addition it is expected that the knowledge derived from this study with regard to ovarian development in mosquitoes will be applicable to other insects as well and as such it will then have broad biological and practical consequences.